WATCHKIDS
by Charafi
Summary: CROSSOVER SIMPSONS-WATCHMEN Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson, Martin et Ralph deviennent les watchkids, les surveillants de l'école élémentaire mais les problèmes arrivent vite...
1. Chapter 1

**WATCHKIDS**

**Une idée que j'ai eu peu après avoir vu le film et que d'autres ont eu vu les chouettes fanarts que j'ai vu sur le sujet.**

**Pour voir les fanarts watchmen simpsonisés aller sur ce site:**

**.com/search/label/Watchmen**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Ecole élémentaire de Springfield**

SKINNER : Edna, c'est un fiasco. Aucun élève n'a accepté de s'inscrire parmi les élèves surveillants !

EDNA : C'est vrai que le poste est tellement attractif. Même les élèves comme Ralph sont plus populaires qu'eux.

MISS HOOVER : Vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé au dernier volontaire, qui était aussi le seul élève surveillant ?

SKINNER : Ah oui, ce pauvre Timmy, quelle tragédie (il secoue la tête en baissant les yeux). Mais il n'y a pas eu de procès des parents pour une fois !

EDNA : Et pour cause, il était orphelin.

PROFESSEUR DE MUSIQUE : Et pourquoi ne pas engager des surveillants adultes comme les autres écoles ? »

SKINNER : Avec quel argent ? On n'est pas une école privée !

EDNA : Et les robots surveillants ?

SKINNER : Hum.

_Flashback_

Des robots ressemblant à celui de Mr Burns dans Halloween Show courent partout dans l'école en feu, ont des yeux laser et poursuivent des élèves et professeurs terrorisés en répétant d'une voix mécanique : « Détruire. Détruire. »

Seymour s'affole tandis que Willie essaye de réparer une machine pourvue d'un levier bloqué sur « méchant »

SKINNER : Quel être diabolique a bien pu les bloquer sur le mode « méchant » ?

Bart se tient à l'écart de l'école en ruine, se frotte les mains, sourit et rit d'un rire démoniaque.

_Fin du flashback_

SKINNER : Humm, ça avait pourtant si bien commencé. Quel gâchis !

Il se lève, se tourne vers la fenêtre et prend un air solennel.

SKINNER : Il faut absolument convaincre des élèves de se porter volontaires. Des idées ?

Se retourne, tous sont partis. Baisse la tête, il a l'air désespéré.

Il sort et tombe sur Willy qui rigole en lisant quelque chose appuyé contre sa tondeuse.

SKINNER : Willy ? On vous paye pour travailler, certainement pas pour lire ces… (Frissonne avec un air dégoûté) illustrés ! »

WILLY : C'est la pause de Willy Skinner ! Et Willy fait c'qu'il veut pendant sa pause !

Skinner prend le comics intitulé « Radioactiveman vs Freddy Krueger »

SKINNER : « Humm, c'est bien ce que lisent les enfants, Willy ?

WILLY : Ouais, j'les pique aux p'tiots pour les lire ! Ils adorent les superhéros, comme Willy !

Skinner place son index sur la tempe et réfléchit.

SKINNER : Des superhéros… Hum… Où puis-je en trouver ?

**Boutique de BD « Le Donjon de l'androïde »**

Skinner entre à l'intérieur.

SKINNER : Bonjour monsieur, je viens chercher des informations sur les superhéros et on m'a dit que vous étiez le mieux placé en ville pour me renseigner.

VENDEUR DE BD : Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber monsieur. Je vous écoute.

SKINNER : Voilà, aucun élève ne veut devenir élève surveillant, alors j'ai eu une idée : les enfants adorent les superhéros, donc pourquoi ne pas leur proposer de se déguiser en superhéros ?

VENDEUR DE BD : Déguiser des enfants en superhéros en dehors d'Halloween ? Pourquoi pas.

SKINNER : Pourriez-vous me proposer une équipe de superhéros qui me servirait de modèle ?

VENDEUR DE BD (il fouille derrière son bureau et sort une affiche) : Voyons voir. Justice League of America, poster de l'édition limité de 2006 en parfait état de conservation.

SKINNER : Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman et je ne connais pas les autres. Ça me semble bien. Combien sont-ils ? »

VENDEUR DE BD : Plusieurs centaines, tous les héros de DC comics à peu près.

SKINNER : On n'a pas besoin d'autant d'enfants ! Vous n'avez pas un autre groupe célèbre qui soit plus réduit, disons cinq, six personnes ?

Il se retourne et fouille l'étagère et sort un exemplaire de Watchmen sur la couverture duquel on peut voir les héros.

VENDEUR DE BD : Le plus grand roman graphique de tous les temps, je n'ai pas mieux.

SKINNER : C'est quoi au juste ?

Il soupire et regarde Skinner avec mépris.

VENDEUR DE BD : Watchmen, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ! Scénarisé par le génialissime Alan Moore et dessiné par le talentueux Dave Gibbons et adapté en film par Zack Snyder récemment. Le film a bien sûr soulevé quelques polémiques parmi les fans mais je l'ai personnellement apprécié malgré quelques défauts (Il secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils) Et ça s'occupe d'éducation !

SKINNER : Hum, ça me semble parfait. J'aime leur allure. Dites-moi le grand homme bleu au fond, quel genre de costume porte-il ?

VENDEUR DE BD : Le Docteur Manhattan est nu la plupart du temps.

SKINNER : Hors de question qu'un de mes élèves se promène nu, sinon les autres me conviennent parfaitement.

VENDEUR DE BD : J'ai des costumes watchmen pour enfants si vous le désirez.

SKINNER (il signe le papier) : Parfait, j'en commande cinq pour l'école. Combien ?

VENDEUR DE BD : 300 dollars par costumes.

Seymour s'étrangle puis se résigne.

SKINNER : 300… ! Très bien.

AGNES : Seymour !

Agnès rentre dans le magasin.

AGNES : Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu lises des illustrés ! C'est une invention du diable ! »

VENDEUR DE BD : Transaction terminée. Vous pouvez récupérer votre fils madame Wertham.

SKINNER : Voyons mère, vous m'embarrassez !

AGNES : Allons, sors et arrête de pleurer comme un bébé !

Elle le tire par le bras à l'extérieur.

**Lendemain à l'école élémentaire de Springfield**

SKINNER : Les enfants, je vous ai tous réuni ici pour vous annoncez que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour vous convaincre de vous engager parmi les élèves surveillants.

S'attend à des réactions passionnées mais seul Martin applaudit, Nelson lui cogne dessus.

SKINNER : Les élèves surveillants prendront les costumes des watchtrucs.

Montre les costumes aux élèves ébahis.

NELSON : Watchmen, crétin !

SKINNER : Hum. Merci Nelson. Par souci d'équité, nous tirerons au hasard les noms des élèves de ce chapeau.

Projecteur sur Edna qui tient un chapeau, fume et s'ennuie profondément.

SKINNER : Et les associerons au nom des héros tirés de ce chapeau.

Projecteur sur Doris la cuisinière qui tient le chapeau.

SKINNER : Et vous enfilerez vos costumes dans cette cabine. Procédons au dépouillement. Commençons par… (Il fouille dans le chapeau de Doris) Ozymandias qui sera… (Fouille dans le chapeau d'Edna) Martin Prince !

Martin monte surexcité sur scène et enfile le costume.

MARTIN : « Enfin. Je vais me venger de toutes ces humiliations ! »

SKINNER : « Le Spectre Soyeux sera… Lisa Simpson ! »

Lisa, surprise, monte et enfile le costume avec réticence.

LISA : Principal Skinner, est-il possible de changer de costume ?

SKINNER : Non Lisa.

MILHOUSE (l'air rêveur) : Elle est vraiment belle dans ce costume !

BART : Pfff ! J'ten prie Milhouse, c'est ma frangine, elle est moche comme un poux.

SKINNER : Nite Owl sera… Milhouse Van Houten !

Milhouse monte et enfile le costume, il se tourne vers Lisa.

MILHOUSE : Eh Lisa ! On va se voir plus souvent ! Eh, Eh !

LISA (fait un sourire forcé et frissonne) : Génial…

SKINNER : Le Comédien sera… (Skinner est stupéfait) Nelson Montz !

Nelson se lève de sa rangée en bousculant tous les autres enfants.

NELSON : Dégagez minus !

Il enfile son costume et essaye le lance-flamme en le pointant vers Skinner qui se baisse juste à temps pour éviter la flamme.

NELSON : Cool ! Un vrai lance-flamme !

Skinner se ressaisit.

SKINNER : Pour finir, Rorschach sera… Non, non impossible… Bart Simpson !

Bart monte et enfile son costume.

BART : Cooool !

Il se dirige ensuite vers sa sœur.

BART : Eh Lisa ! Attention à tes doigts !

LISA : Baaart !

Il lui prend la main et fait semblant de lui briser le doigt mais Nelson le pousse.

NELSON : Dégage minus !

BART : Eh ! T'es plus le petit ami de ma sœur depuis longtemps ! De quoi tu te mêles ?

LISA : On s'était quitté en bons termes Bart. Tu peux le lâcher Nelson.

Milhouse regarde ses pieds d'un air triste.

MILHOUSE : J'ai encore raté une occasion d'être héroïque aux yeux de Lisa. OUCH !

Nelson lui donne un coup dans le ventre et se moque de lui en le montrant du doigt.

NELSON : Ça c'est pour être un lâche ! Ah ! Ah !

SKINNER : Jeunes gens, je vous présente les nouveaux élèves chargés de la sécurité : les watchkids !

MARTIN : Monsieur Skinner, si on est des versions enfantines des watchmen, où est Manhattan ?

SKINNER : Il n'y aura pas de docteur Manhattan, hors de question qu'un de mes élèves se promène nu !

BART : Ça j'peux le faire Seymour !

SKINNER : Bart Simpson, remonte ton pantalon immédiatement !

MARTIN : En plus il faudrait que l'élève ait des superpouvoirs puisque Manhattan était le seul watchmen à en avoir.

SKINNER (en riant) : Oui, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

**Centrale nucléaire**

Mademoiselle Hoover dans le bus avec Otto au volant, parle aux enfants, qui sortent du bus

MISS HOOVER : Très bien les enfants, on va visiter la centrale nucléaire de Springfield. Qui sait, certain d'entre vous y travailleront peut-être comme ingénieur ou autres métiers qualifiés et les autres comme employés sous qualifiés. Restez bien groupés, on commence la visite.

Homer, Lenny, Carl mangent des beignets.

LENNY : Eh Homer, y a l'école qui vient visiter la centrale aujourd'hui.

HOMER : Pfff ! Comme si j'avais pas assez des gosses à la maison !

Monsieur Smithers fait la visite

SMITHERS : Et ça les enfants c'est un réacteur nucléaire. Oui jeune homme ?

RALPH : Monsieur, on peut jouer avec des sabres laser comme les monsieurs ?

SMITHERS : Des… Simpson arrêtez tout de suite !

Lisa se couvre visage

MISS HOOVER : Poursuivons la visite.

Homer jette la barre dans le réacteur quand les élèves et Smithers s'en vont.

Ralph entre dans le réacteur pour chercher la barre mais la porte se referme sur lui.

Dehors les élèves s'apprêtent à rentrer

LISA : Mademoiselle Hoover ! Ralph n'est pas là !

MISS HOOVER (soupire) : Lisa, on va perdre cinq minutes à le chercher (Lisa fronce les sourcil). Très bien, on y va. Satisfaite ?

Ils retournent dans la centrale

MISS HOOVER : Seigneur !

RALPH : Bonjour mademoiselle Hoover, vous avez vu c'est tout vert là dedans !

MISS HOOVER : Faites le sortir de là, on risque un procès !

Le dit à Smithers qui va voir Burns

SMITHERS : Monsieur, un enfant est coincé dans le réacteur nucléaire, il faut arrêter la mise en marche autrement il va être désintégré.

BURNS : Hors de question de perdre du temps pour un morveux. Le temps c'est de l'argent.

SMITHERS : Mais monsieur…

BURNS : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Quel est ce hurlement ?

Les élèves hurlent.

LISA : Ralph a été désintégré !

MISS HOOVER (sur le point de pleurer) : Une seule sortie scolaire sans catastrophe et sans élèves manquants, est ce trop demander ?

BURNS : Smithers ? Soudoyez les parents du garçon qu'ils ne portent pas plainte, de l'argent et un jambon.

Ralph se reconstitue et ressort

UN ELEVE : Mademoiselle Hoover ! Ralph vient de ressortir ! Il est bleu et tout nu !

BURNS : Annulez le jambon et l'argent.

LISA : Il semblerait qu'on ait notre docteur Manhattan.

RALPH : J'aime Lisa !

Il passe son bras autour de la taille de Lisa qui n'apprécie guère

**Passage musical (La chanson du générique)**

Les watchkids en action dans l'école

Lisa installe des poubelles adaptées au tri sélectif partout et menace d'étrangler un garçon qui a jeté un chewing-gum par terre

Les watchkids sont dans une salle de réunion avec Martin devant un tableau « plans pour l'école parfaite. »

Nelson a suspendu Martin à un crochet par le slip et brûle le tableau en riant tandis que Lisa, l'air honteuse, se prend la tête dans les mains. Bart, qui tient un Milhouse hurlant de terreur par la cape, utilise le pistograppin pour sortir de la salle de réunion.

Ralph fait exploser des trucs dans la cour de récréation (tobogans, balançoires, arbres), les élèves fuient terrorisés.

Jimbo, Kurney et Ralph taguent les murs, Bart arrive et les cogne. Il s'enfuit ensuite avec pistograppin et atterrit sur Milhouse de l'autre côté du mur, il lève un pouce pour le remercier et s'en va. Le lendemain les trois garçons sont découverts attachés près d'un tag : « ay caramba ! »

**Ecole primaire**

SKINNER : Suite à de nombreuses plaintes de la part des élèves et des professeurs, les watchkids sont dissous, à l'exception du Comédien et du Docteur Manhattan. Tout watchkid qui sévira à part eux sera considéré comme hors-la loi et sera renvoyé de l'école puis emmené en prison.

LISA : Excusez-moi principal Skinner, mais la plupart des plaintes ont été émises contre Nelson. Logiquement ne devrait-il pas être destitué lui aussi ?

SKINNER : Euh… Eh bien, je…

_Flash back_

Skinner s'approche de Nelson.

SKINNER : Nelson, cette fois-ci c'en est trop. Je te bannis des watchkids

NELSON : J'crois pas Skinner.

SKINNER : Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi jeune homme ?

NELSON : Ça.

Il sort une photo et la montre à Skinner, qui semble horrifié. La photo représente Skinner plus jeune, visiblement bourré, en robe pailletée et perruque blonde, embrassant un autre soldat. Skinner se ressaisie et la déchire.

SKINNER : Ah ! Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression contre moi à présent.

NELSON : Vous m'prenez vraiment pour un débile ? J'ai des centaines de copies et je les distribuerais à tout le monde si vous me virez.

Skinner enrage puis se résigne en soupirant.

NELSON : On est d'accord, Skinner ? Je reste. Au fait jolie la robe. Ah, ah !

_Fin du flash back_

SKINNER : Non.

LISA : Et pourquoi vous gardez Ralph ?

SKINNER : Je ne tiens pas à me faire verbaliser ni à être désintégré. Quoiqu'il en soit toi, Milhouse et Bart rendrez vos costumes demain.

LISA : Et Martin ?

SKINNER : Il l'a déjà rendu.

**Le lendemain, bureau de Seymour**

Les costumes de Nite Owl et Spectre Soyeux sont sur le bureau. Il regarde à sa montre et tourne en rond l'air contrarié.

EDNA (qui ouvre la porte) : Les sales petits monstres sont rentrés chez eux ! Alors Seymour ? qu'est-ce que vous dites d'un petit câlin ?

Elle prend un air aguicheur mais il ne réagit pas.

SKINNER : Désolé Edna, mais c'est ce maudit Bart, il est le seul à n'avoir pas rendu son costume et c'était le dernier jour pour le faire.

EDNA : Et si on essayait d'oublier ça, humm ?

Ils s'embrassent mais tout d'un coup la fenêtre se brise. Ils s'arrêtent.

SKINNER : Tiens ? Un caillou entouré d'un papier.

Il le ramasse et lit « Regarde par la fenêtre » sur le papier, il lève la tête et voit Bart en costume de Rorschach assit sur un arbre, un lance-pierre à la main.

SKINNER : Jeune homme, si tu rends ce costume immédiatement, je pourrais me montrer clément et te donner seulement quelques heures de colle. »

BART : Pas de compromis, Skingratte !

Il envoie un ballon rempli de peinture rouge qui éclate sur Skinner.

SKINNER : Simpson, c'est ta dernière chance. Si tu ne rends pas ton costume maintenant tu auras le pire châtiment qu'on puisse imaginer en plus d'être renvoyé de l'école dès qu'on t'attrapera !

BART : Vous ne m'aurez jamais. Va te faire shampouiner Skinner !

Il s'enfuit en utilisant le pistograppin.

**Couloirs de l'école**

Skinner placarde une affiche représentant Bart-Rorschach « Recherché mort ou vif, récompense : le mérite d'avoir stoppé un dangereux délinquant ».

EDNA : C'est nul comme récompense, Seymour.

SKINNER : L'école n'est pas assez riche pour donner de l'argent aux élèves.

**Une petite précision: le surnom « Madame Werthram » donné à la Agnès par le vendeur de BD est une référence au psychiatre américain Fredric Wertham connu pour sa croisade anti-comics dans les années 50 avec le livre Corruption of the Innocent, il accusait les comics d'être responsables de la délinquance juvénile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Je suis française et j'ai 21 ans, je ne peux donc pas être Matt Groening, ni Alan Moore, les Simpson et Watchmen par conséquent ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Voilà la suite de Watchkids**

**Merci à TV-Junkie-99, janeandteresa et Nail Etsuki pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Cabane dans l'arbre, une semaine plus tard**

Lisa monte dans la cabane et y trouve Bart, toujours en costume, en train de lire une BD.

LISA: Bart ? J'ai demandé à Milhouse, il ne t'as pas vu en cours.

BART: Désolé Lisa. S'ils veulent revoir Bart Simpson ils devront aussi accepter Rorschach.

LISA: Par contre ils ont vu Rorschach, qui fuyait après avoir fait une mauvaise blague à Skinner.

BART: Ah ouais, c'était marrant.

LISA: Non, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Si encore tu veillais à la sécurité des élèves ça serait moins grave mais tu passes ton temps à embêter les professeurs.

BART: J'ai attrapé Jimbo, Kurney et Ralph il y a deux jours.

LISA: Oui mais c'est Nelson qui fait le plus de dégâts.

BART: C'est un collègue et il me fiche la paix, normal que j'en fasse autant pour lui.

LISA: Et Ralph ne fait rien pou protéger les élèves non plus, il fait exploser le matériel et surtout il croit que je suis sa petite amie !

BART: Ça doit être à cause de ta tenue provocante, Spectre Soyeux.

LISA: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Bart !

BART: Rorschach.

LISA: Tu ferais mieux de rendre le costume.

BART: Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

LISA: Quis custodiet ipsos custodes ?

BART: Hein ?

LISA: Qui surveille les gardiens ? Le risque d'abuser de notre pouvoir en tant que protecteurs !

BART: Pourquoi je voudrais être surveillé ? Ça me plaît à moi d'abuser de mes pouvoirs.

Lisa soupire et descend.

LISA: Bonne nuit Bart.

**Lendemain soir**

Bart entre dans la chambre de sa sœur par la fenêtre avec le pisto-grappin

LISA: Aaah ! Bart ? Tu ne pourrais pas entrer normalement ?

BART: Lisa, quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Nelson est tombé du toit de l'école, il est à l'hôpital !

LISA: Oui, je le savais déjà. Comme tout le monde à l'école.

BART: Ah (il semble déçu). Tu ne vois pas ce que ça implique ?

LISA: Non.

BART: Un complot contre les masques !

LISA: Bart, ce n'est pas _Watchmen_, c'est le monde réel. Et ce n'est qu'un accident.

BART (voix menaçante): Tu fait partie de la conspiration Lisa ?

LISA: Oui, de la conspiration visant à ramener Bart Simpson et non un simili-Rorschach dans la réalité. S'il te plaît Bart, arrête avant d'avoir de vrais ennuis !

BART: Je n'arrêterai jamais. Pas de compromis !

Il prend le pistograppin et rentre directement dans sa cabane, tandis que Lisa secoue la tête.

**Ecole élémentaire de Springfield, un peu plus tard**

Jimbo sort de la cantine un sac à la main, Bart arrive derrière lui, Jimbo surpris lâche son sac.

BART: Salut Jimbo.

JIMBO: B... Bart ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

BART: Rorschach. Je pourrais te poser la même question (il ramasse le sac et lit: « propriété de Martin Price aka Ozymandias »).Tiens, tiens, tu travailles pour Martin maintenant ?

JIMBO: Travailler pour lui ? Tu rigoles ! Ce sac je le lui ai volé.

BART: Ecoute Jimbo, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui est arrivé au Comédien ou sinon je déchire ça !

Il sort une photo montrant Jimbo à Disneyland avec Cendrillon, sur la photo il a quasiment les larmes aux yeux.

JIMBO: Comment t'as eu ça, sale... OUCH !

Bart lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre.

BART: Dis-moi ce que tu sais et promis, je te la rends.

JIMBO: Euh, j'ai vu Nelson hier soir quand je saccageais la cantine, il m'a arrêté et m'a pris un des sacs volés à Martin.

BART: Nelson ? T'empêcher de saccager la cantine ? N'importe quoi, il adore ravager les biens de l'école.

JIMBO: Ouais, ça c'était avant qu'il devienne un watchkid. Et le lendemain il est tombé du toit. C'est tout ce que je sais.

BART: Très bien maintenant tu vas me dire qui a fait ça Jimbo, sinon... (il sort la photo et menace de la déchirer)

JIMBO: C'est... Regarde là-haut ! (Bart se retourne, Jimbo reprend la photo et s'enfuie avec) Salut minable !

BART: Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Au moins j'ai la preuve que Martin est derrière tout ça.

**Chambre de Milhouse, dans la soirée**

LUANE VAN HOUTEN: Bonne nuit mon chéri, tu veux que j'allume la veilleuse ?

MILHOUSE: Mamaaan ! Je suis un grand garçon maintenant ! Je peux avoir mon Poupitoudou s'il te plait ?

Sa mère lui donne une vieux chien en peluche avant de quitter la chambre.

Milhouse embrasse la peluche.

BART: Salut Milhouse.

Milhouse se retourne et voit Bart assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il tente maladroitement de cacher sa peluche.

MILHOUSE: B... Bart ? Comment tu es rentré ?

BART: La fenêtre était ouverte, j'ai besoin de toi mon fidèle Milhouse, en tant que Nite Owl.

MILHOUSE: Désolé Bart, mais ma mère ne veut plus que je m'habille comme ça et que je parte avec toi, elle dit que c'est trop dangereux;

BART: Pfff ! Milhouse est-ce que Radioactiveman ou Rorschach seraient devenus des superhéros s'ils avaient écouté leur maman ?

MILHOUSE: Ben, je suppose que non. Mais Rorschach il n'obéissait pas à sa maman, il ne l'aimait pas, moi j'aime ma maman. Même si elle m'interdit beaucoup de trucs chouettes et me confisque mes jouets.

BART: Ecoute, le Comédien est tombé à cause de Martin et j'en ai la preuve.

Il sort le sac avec marqué dessus « propriété de Martin Prince » et le donne à Milhouse qui le prend l'air perplexe.

BART: Jimbo était sorti de la cantine avec ce sac-là, et il m'a dit que Nelson l'avait trouvé l'autre soir à la cantine et lui avait confisqué un sac comme celui-là. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

MILHOUSE: Euh...

Bart le secoue en le tenant par les épaules.

BART: ça veut dire que Jimbo travaille pour Martin ! Et si Nelson lui a confisqué un sac avec marqué « propriété de Martin Prince » c'est sans doute qu'il avait découvert un plan diabolique concocté par Martin, et c'est pour ça qu'il a été poussé du toit !

MILHOUSE: Euh... si tu le dis, Bart...

BART: Au owlship !... change-toi d'abord, hors de question que t'y ailles dans cette tenue;

Milhouse est en effet en pyjama décoré de télétubies.

**Jardin des Van Houten**

Le owlship se trouve sur la pelouse, Bart et Milhouse en costume se jettent à l'intérieur. Bart pousse Milhouse qui s'était assis à la place du conducteur.

BART: Je conduis !

MILHOUSE: Euh... Si tu veux Bart.

Le owlship fonce à toute vitesse, le vol est très irrégulier.

BART: Woohoo ! C'est génial !

MILHOUSE: Tu peux ralentir... Attention à l'arbre !

Bart dévie juste à temps et le vaisseau s'écrase dans la pelouse près de l'école

BART: Faudra qu'on se refasse ça un de ces jours !

MILHOUSE: Bart, tu n'as pas vu l'arbre...

BART: C'est à cause du masque. J'vois pas très bien avec. Au fait comment t'as fait à avoir ce truc ?

MILHOUSE: Mes parents essayent d'acheter mon amour depuis le divorce.

BART: Bon, maintenant faut trouver le repère de Martin et l'empêcher de détruire Springfield.

MILHOUSE: Détruire Springfield ?

BART: Ben oui, c'est ce que fait Ozymandias dans le film avec New York et les autres villes.

MILHOUSE: Dis Bart, tu n'as pas peur que ça se termine comme dans le film ?

BART: Quoi ?

MILHOUSE: Ben, Rorschach meurt à la fin (il pense: et Nite Owl finit avec la fille, c'est pas si mal comme fin...).

BART: Milhouse, on est des enfants et les enfants ne peuvent que gagner.

MILHOUSE: Et Martin ? C'est un enfant lui aussi.

BART: Lui ? J't'en prie, c'est quasiment un adulte !

**Ecole élémentaire de Springfield**

MILHOUSE: Bon, tu sais par où commencer les recherches ?

BART: Euh... On finira bien par trouver des indices.

MILHOUSE: C'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur une grosse flèche lumineuse.

BART: Heu, en fait si.

Bart montre du doigt une grosse flèche clignotante violette avec marqué dessus « cachette secrète d'Ozymandias aka Martin Prince ».

Bart ouvre la porte indiquée par la flèche, un grincement sinistre se produit, on distingue quelques marches, le reste est dans l'obscurité.

MILHOUSE: On ne vas quand même aller là-dedans, Bart ?

BART (soupire): Où est le problème ?

MILHOUSE: Ben, c'est un piège. Martin est le plus intelligent de l'école, il n'indiquerait pas sa vraie cachette secrète par une flèche.

BART (qui secoue la tête): Milhouse, c'est justement le problème. Les types intelligents comme Martin font toujours des plans tordus. Il a indiqué sa cachette par une grosse flèche clignotante justement pour qu'on se dise: « Eh, ça ne peut pas indiquer sa cachette, faudrait être vraiment idiot pour croire ça. »

MILHOUSE: Heu... Je n'arrive pas à te suivre Bart...

BART: Il a fait exprès parce qu'il s'est dit que personne ne penserait sérieusement que c'est sa vraie cachette qui est indiquée, donc c'est sa vraie cachette qu'on va trouver. (il tire son ami par le bras et entre) On y va partenaire, assez perdu de temps.

Une camera de surveillance en face de la porte les filme.

**Repaire secret de Martin Price aka Ozymandias, localisation exacte: aucune information fiable à ce sujet...**

On voit Martin en costume d'Ozymandias et Skinner regarder plusieurs écran sur lesquels on peut distinguer le générique d'Itchy et Scratchy, un épisode de Futurama, Krusty le clown, l'extrait de _Watchmen_ où Nite Owl et Rorschach s'avancent vers Karnak, un film de MacBain, etc... et sur l'écran central Bart et Milhouse qui entrent dans la cave.

MARTIN: ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru que Bart serait aussi facile à piéger. Rorschach était un adversaire digne de ce nom dans le comics et le film, dommage.

SKINNER: Ne jamais surestimer l'intelligence de ses adversaires, Martin.

MARTIN: Ce n'est pas plutôt ne pas la sous-estimer ?

SKINNER: Pas quand il s'agit de Bart Simpson.

**Bart et Milhouse dans la cave**

BART: Allez Milhouse, je te dis qu'on se rapproche de la cachette de Martin !

MILHOUSE: On ne devrait pas faire marche arrière, Bart ? Martin a sûrement installé des pièges pour qu'on n'atteigne pas son repaire, non ?

BART: Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Un robot tueur ?

Un robot ressemblant fortement à celui du film planète interdite surgit derrière eux et les attrapent avec ses pinces tandis qu'ils hurlent.

**Matin, maison des Simpson, salon**

Lisa descend en chemise de nuit, elle est encore à moitié endormie. Soudain, Ralph apparaît.

RALPH: Salut Lisa !

LISA: Aaaah ! Ralph, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

RALPH: Que j'étais toujours le bienvenu.

LISA: Non ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus te téléporter comme ça à l'improviste !

Marge apparaît en robe de chambre, une tasse de café à la main.

MARGE: Oh, bonjour Ralph ! Tu veux manger avec nous ?

LISA: Maman !

Homer est dans la cuisine en train de manger tandis que Maggie boit la bouteille de sirop d'érable, il prend le biberon au lieu du sirop d'érable et en met sur ses pancakes.

HOMER: Marge ! Viens préparer le bacon et laisse Lisa avec son petit ami !

Marge revient dans la cuisine.

LISA: Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

Ralph s'apprête à lui poser la main sur le front, Lisa lui saisit le poignet juste avant.

LISA: Ralph, je ne veux pas que tu me montres tes souvenirs d'enfances ou tes rêves débiles !

Ralph lui place l'autre main sur le front.

Lisa voit alors Bart et Milhouse en costumes dans une cage, Bart essaye de tirer sur les barreaux tandis que Milhouse pleure. Elle voit un robot à côté de la cage. Fin de la vision.

LISA: Mon Dieu ! Bart et Milhouse, dans quel pétrin se sont-ils fourrés ? Ralph, c'est le passé, le présent ou le futur que tu m'as montré ?

Ralph continue à sourire bêtement mais ne répond pas bien que Lisa l'ait secoué comme un prunier.

LISA: Tant pis, je vais aller sauver mon idiot de frère !

**Ecole élémentaire de Springfield**

Bart et Milhouse sont dans la cage.

MILHOUSE: Pitié ! Sortez-moi de là, je veux voir ma maman ! BOU HOU !

BART: La ferme Milhouse, Nite Owl n'agirait pas comme ça. Quoique... Reprends-toi on est des superhéros, on s'en sortira !

MILHOUSE: Non ! On n'est pas des superhéros, je ne suis pas Nite Owl et tu es encore moins Rorschach, on n'est que des gamins et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Il se jette sur Bart, ils commencent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, Milhouse enlève le masque de Bart qui hurle « Pas mon visage ! », il enlève les lunettes de Milhouse pour se venger mais n'a pas le temps de récupérer le masque car Milhouse se jette sur lui.

Le robot passe ses bras à travers les barreaux pour les séparer, ils essayent en vain de continuer le combat.

LISA: Relâche-les immédiatement !

Le robots les lâche d'un seul coup et se tourne vers Lisa.

BART: Lisa ?

MILHOUSE: Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce costume. Moi je trouve qu'il te va très bien.

LISA (air gêné): J'ai tâché ma robe et c'était les seuls vêtements qui me restaient... Oh, et puis zut ! Je trouvais que le costume était approprié pour la circonstance.

Le robot avance vers Lisa très lentement en tendant les bras. Ralph va vers le robot mais Lisa la barre la route.

LISA: Non Ralph, ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, merci. Voyons, comment arrête-on les robots ?

BART: Avec un canon laser ?

LISA: Un paradoxe ! (elle réfléchit cinq minutes) Eurêka ! Ecoute, un homme dit que tous les hommes sont des menteurs, cet homme dit-il la vérité ou ment-il ? S'il dit la vérité ça veut dire qu'il ment, donc que les hommes ne sont pas des menteurs, mais cela signifie alors étant donné qu'il est un homme qu'il n'est pas un menteur et donc il dit la vérité...

Un court-circuit se produit, le robot tremble, de la fumée sort de sa tête, il s'écroule d'un seul coup.

Lisa récupère la clé et ouvre la cage.

BART: Tu vois Milhouse ? Les héros finissent toujours par s'en sortir, comme dans le film.

LISA: Hem, à vrai dire _Watchmen_ a été créé pour déconstruire le concept du superhéros, entre autre le fait que les superhéros gagnent toujours...

BART: Si tu veux. Comment tu nous a retrouvé au fait ?

LISA: Facile, j'ai juste eu à suivre les dégâts que tu as fait avec le owlship. Et c'était prévisible que tu suives la grosse flèche.

BART: Pfff ! Avec tout ça on n'a pas trouvé la cachette de Martin ! Il pourrait pas nous aider lui ? Il n'a rien fait après tout !

LISA: Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il nous téléporte ? Pas question !

Ralph les téléporte et ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de Skinner face à un Skinner et à un Martin surpris.

MILHOUSE: ça va Lisa ?

LISA: Je viens de vomir ! Tu crois vraiment que je me sens bien ?

MILHOUSE: Oh. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas être téléportée ?

LISA: D'après toi ?

BART: Merci Ralph. A nous deux Ozymandias !

MARTIN: Bart ? Tu as échappé au robot ?

BART: Tais-toi ! Je viens t'arrêter dans ton plan démoniaque !

MARTIN: Tu as découvert mon plan ? Je vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas si bête principal Skinner.

Skinner n'a pas l'air content et boude.

BART: Oui, détruire Springfield ! Rhaaa ! D'oh !

Bart fonce vers Martin, qui s'écarte juste à temps, il atterrit contre le mur. Lisa secoue la tête, l'air honteuse.

MARTIN: Détruire Springfield ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

BART: C'est ce qu'Ozymandias fait dans le film.

MARTIN: Désolé de te décevoir Bart mais je ne ressemble pas plus à Ozymandias que toi à Rorschach. Il ne se serait pas laissé prendre si facilement. Mais je vais quand même vous expliquer mon plan, qui n'a rien rien de diabolique. Souhaiteriez-vous une petite collation ? Coca ? Jus de fruit ? Bonbons ?

Il leur montre une table sur laquelle se trouvent boissons et bonbons, ils se servent puis l'écoutent.

MARTIN: Chers camarades, voici mon plan...

BART: Le Comédien ? Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui ? Il avait découvert ton plan ?

MARTIN: Nelson ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait.

BART: Ah oui ? Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital juste après avoir confisqué le sac avec ton nom dessus à Jimbo ?

SKINNER: Je peux répondre à ta question facilement, Bart. Avec ceci.

Il prend un DVD, le met dans le lecteur.

SKINNER: J'ai installé des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans l'école et voici ce qu'une de ces petites merveilles a filmé sur le toit.

Il allume et une image en noir et blanc de Nelson déguisé en Comédien apparaît au bord du toit. Il tient le sac confisqué à Jimbo.

NELSON: « Propriété de Martin Price ». L'est nul ce sac, pas digne de ma collection de trophée (il le jette et regarde en l'air, on entend des oiseaux chanter). Cool ! Des cibles mouvantes !

Il braque son lance-flamme sur les oiseaux puis pointe le doigt vers le ciel en faisant: « Ah, ah ! »

Des oiseaux furieux foncent sur lui et commencent à l'attaquer de tous les côtés.

NELSON: Eh ! Dégagez saletés ! Woooo ! Aaaaah !

Il tombe du toit. Skinner éteint la télé.

BART (le masque relevé pour manger des bonbons): C'est un montage !

LISA (elle lui met un muffin dans la bouche pour le fait taire): Bart, tais-toi !

MARTIN (qui s'éclaircit la gorge): Puis-je parler de mon plan à présent qu'il a été établi que je n'y suis pour rien dans l'accident de Nelson ? Bien, je cherche la solution à ce problème depuis la maternelle: comment rendre les élèves plus obéissants, plus sages et plus intelligents ? C'est-à-dire plus comme moi ou Lisa. J'ai trouvé la solution il y a peu en mélangeant à la nourriture de la cantine un produit que j'ai mis au point pour développer leurs capacités cérébrales au maximum. J'avais payé Jimbo pour le faire depuis une semaine.

SKINNER: Comme ça notre école sera réputée et l'inspecteur Chalmers sera enfin satisfait lors d'une de ses visites.

BART (désespéré): Mais... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? C'est contraire à tout ce qu'est un enfant ! T'es d'accord avec moi, Lisa ?

LISA (qui semble gênée): Désolée Bart, mais c'est sans doute leur seule chance de pouvoir entrer dans les meilleures universités et avoir ainsi un métier digne de ce nom.

MARTIN: Elle a raison Bart. Seul l'avenir importe.

BART: Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire...

MARTIN (soupire et lève les yeux au ciel): Bart, crois-tu sérieusement que je t'aurais exposé mon plan si tu avais la moindre chance de le stopper ? Leur intelligence est déjà en train d'augmenter. Regarde !

Il lui montre par la fenêtre la cour de récréation. On peut y voir les trois brutes jouer aux échecs, Nelson en fauteuil roulant qui lit _Ainsi parla Zarathoustra_, de Nietzsche, et les autres élèves qui lisent des classiques de la littérature et de la philosophie, sont plongé dans des livres de physique quantique ou font des expériences.

BART (qui s'énerve): Rhaaa ! Plus personne ne veut donc être un enfant ? Se rouler dans la boue, faire l'école buissonnière, cracher sur les passants depuis un pont, faire des mauvaises blagues aux adultes et surtout aux professeurs... Impossible (Il se tourne plein d'espoir vers Milhouse). Sauf toi... Milhouse, mon fidèle Milhouse... pas vrai ?

Il saisit Milhouse par les bras en tremblant.

MILHOUSE: Désolé Bart, mais je suis allergique à la boue, et si je veux avoir une chance avec Lisa j'ai intérêt à faire les mêmes choix qu'elle. Euh... Tu me fais mal, Bart.

Bart lâche Milhouse et enlève son masque et son chapeau qu'il jette par terre.

BART: J'ai autant disparaître d'ici, ça craint trop !

Ralph, en souriant, lève la main et fait disparaître Bart qui a juste le temps de crier « Eh... Ay Caramba ! »

LISA et MILHOUSE: BAAART !

Lisa se précipite sur Ralph et le secoue.

LISA: Ralph, ramène-le je t'en supplie ! C'est un idiot mais c'est quand même mon frère !

RALPH: Tu es jolie comme un ver de terre Lisa.

Lisa éclate en larmes et Milhouse tente de s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter.

RALPH: Si tu touches Lisa BOUM !

Milhouse s'enfuit en courant.

Skinner a sabré une bouteille de champagne.

SKINNER: Yeaaaaah ! Alléluia !

LISA (choquée): Principal Skinner !

MARTIN (l'air désapprobateur): Elle a raison monsieur, c'est vraiment déplacé.

SKINNER (gêné): Oh. Désolé Lisa. Allez, je vous donne congé à tous pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux enfants quittent le bureau.

Skinner écarte une photo de sa mère sur son bureau, en dessous se trouve un gros bouton rouge.

SKINNER: J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Snirfl.

Il efface une larme et appuie sur le bouton. Une trappe s'ouvre du plafond d'où sortent des ballons et des confettis, une boule disco et une pancarte « Bart est parti ! », Skinner danse, l'air visiblement plus que ravi, sur l'air de « 99 Luftballoons » (la musique qu'on entend quand Dan rencontre Laurie au restaurant).

**Base de Karnak, Antarctique**

Rorschach est face à Manhattan, il vient de retirer son masque.**  
**

RORSCHACH : Vas-y !

BART : Aaaah !

Bart tombe entre Manhattan et Rorschach alors que Manhattan s'apprêtait à désintégrer Rorschach.

Tous deux le regardent, surpris. Nite Owl, qui vient d'arriver, est lui aussi stupéfait.

BART : Rorschach ! Trop cool !

**FIN**

**Voilà, fini de m'amuser avec les Simpsons et Watchmen, pour le moment en tout cas, merci aux auteurs pour avoir inventé ces merveilleux personnages et merci à vous autres lecteurs d'avoir consacré cinq minutes de votre temps à cette petite fic. La première que je finis.**

**PS: J'écrirais peut-être une suite à cette histoire qui impliquerait Rorschach chez les Simpsons mais je compte surtout me concentrer sur ma deuxième fic en rapport avec Watchmen.**


End file.
